Technology at its Finest
by drawmelikeurotp
Summary: Shizuo decides to try out doing a chat room with Celty, including some people he's never heard of. He gets tired of it after a few days; until one certain character with the name of Kanra takes his interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Celty's texts or whoever else's**

 _Thoughts, Shizuo's Texts & calls, or anything that needs to be exaggerated_

 ** _Importance_**

 **PLEASE~ it would be a lot of help, Shizuo.**

"Why does it have to be me?" he questioned, lifting his cigarette to his lips curled with a sneer. He had heard of these chats most of Ikebukuro was using to…well chat of course… around with others and discussing things that were happening involving the city.

Celty Sterluson, also known as The Black Rider and one of Shizuo's closest…acquaintances, was part of this chat room, and was hoping for Shizuo to keep a watch for any mysterious activity if she wasn't there. Celty skipped her fingers against her phone, easily finding the letters. She lifted the device up to his face hesitantly.

 **Anri and Mikado are the only people that I really know and have met outside and inside of the chat room. Seeing another face-well icon perhaps-would make the situation a lot better.**

Shizuo sighed audibly, blowing his string of smoke out with it. "And what do I get if I say yes?"

Celty's shoulders sulked. Typing once again, she was almost quick to whack him in the face with the words that were hazily made on the screen. **Look, just give it a week or two. See how it goes and then and** ** _only_** **then if you want to leave, by all means do it.**

Shizuo saw the fumes of smoke seeping through her helmet. She was frustrated. Just by looking at her face (not that there was one…yet) and the stiffening of her shoulders you could tell. She didn't like having to go through unnecessary detail, but she needed Shizuo for this one.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. He cracked his cigarette in half and dropped it to the floor, stepping on what was left of the cancer stick with his shoe. "Fine, I'll give it a shot. But if I regret this, so help me…"

Celty's arms were thrown in the air, her fingers wiggling as if she were doing jazz hands.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Celty was always so dramatic.

::::

"I think that's all for today, I'll deal with him from here on out." Tom replied, waving his hand at Shizuo. The strongest man was breathing a bit heavy for chasing down a guy who didn't have his money in check to turn in. A very fast man at that.

But not as fast as Izaya was. Just the very thought of _him_ made Shizuo's stomach churn with distaste.

"Yea… thanks Tom. I think I might need a break anyways. Ikebukuro hasn't been crawling with fleas lately so—"

"I get it, Heiwajima." Tom interrupted, "I'll give you a few days off. Maybe even a week if you aren't feeling up for it. Just to take a load off. Though if I were you, I'd stay off of streets so the fleas don't bite you." He smirked. Shizuo chuckled under his breath and stood tall.

"Thanks, Tanaka-San. Means a lot." Shizuo turned his shoes around and started to walk away-

"A quick reminder before you go…" Tom spoke to Shizuo's retreating back, "when you get back, you will immediately have a job to do."

Shizuo didn't even have to look back to see the smirk on Tanaka-San's face.

::::

~~PLEASE ENTER A USERNAME AND THE PASSWORD~~

"What the hell? Password? Celty didn't tell me that it needed a password…" Shizuo mumbled. He was buried deep in his computer trying to figure out how to work the chat until the giant words popped up on his screen.

He already had an idea for a username but didn't really know if it should be what he was thinking.

Was Chikuo too much information?

He face-palmed himself. Of course it was. He needed something that really concealed who he was so the others wouldn't squeal in terror if they figured it out quickly.

Maybe something that had the last letter of his first name and the same amount of letters?

Miyako? Nah, too bland and sounded like a kid's name. He was nowhere close to being a kid anymore.

Taguno? Nada, didn't make much sense as a Japanese name. But wasn't that the whole point? Either way, he eliminated it.

Tanako? No, that'd pretty much be taking Tanaka-San's name and they may take it as him.

…Maybe if he made Tanako into Takano?

Yes, that was it!

He typed it 'Takano' in the username column and then pulled out his cell. He was going to call Shinra to get Celty to give him the password. He dialed his number in and listened to the beeps before he answered—

 _Clack._

Shizuo turned to his window, the sound making him loose his track of thought before the crackling sounds of Shinra's phone were answered.

 _'Hey Shizuo. What's up?'_

"Uh...yeah, is Celty anywhere around?"

 _Clack._

' _Well I believe she's in her room. Why?'_

"I've got something to ask of her, and I know I could've—

 _Clack._

"—texted her, but y'know."

 _'Hang on then. I'll call her down. Celty darling! A certain Shizuo is here on the phone for you!'_

Shizuo waited to hear more of the noise on his window, but none came until Celty arrived on the phone and tapped it to endure she was listening.

"Hey so Celty, I need to know what the password is to the website you sent me. I checked the email and—"

 _Clackclackclack._

 _Crash._

"Score! 10 Points to me!"

Shizuo craned his head angrily towards his now broken and shattered window. "Hold that thought." He replied to his phone before setting it down. In an instant, he had his head looking out his window and his hands bracing himself in case he fell. After his body was halfway out of the building, he opened his eyes.

Nothing.

Nothing was there.

This pissed Shizuo off.

But he couldn't do anything right at the moment. He still had Celty on the other line.

He pulled the cell phone to his ear and then heard the sound of a beep. He pulled back his phone and realized that Celty had sent him a message via text.

 **bukuroike.**

Shizuo smiled. How original of Celty. He spoke a quick thanks to her and hung up. Rolling back his chair to his computer, he typed in the password. He checked the spelling and before he clicked 'enter', he looked at his name.

Username: Takano

Password: bukuroike

 _Click._

::::

 _ **Takano joined the chat.**_

Bakyura- **Oh yeah! I can't believe how Ikebukuro has changed! You see, I moved for a change of pace and stuff.**

Taro- **I could imagine why. Ikebukuro has been pretty normal around here.**

Setton- **I've been told that some things are starting up again.**

Taro- **Like what?**

Setton- **Oh, just usual rumors. Nothing too drastic.**

Saika- **I hope nothing like that happens again. Having to see that was just too much.**

Saika- **Oh, I got it. Thanks.**

Bakyura- **Huh?**

Saika- **Oops, sorry.**

Taro- **Oh, I forgot to mention. Someone joined the chat.**

Bakyura- **Oh really? I didn't even see it pop up.**

Setton- **Well whoever is there should at least say something right?**

Bakyura- **Right!**

Bakyura- **Hey random stranger!**

Bakyura- **Hellooooo~~~**

Shizuo rubbed his hand across his face. Not even two minutes in and he was annoyed by this 'Bakyura' character. But nonetheless answered.

Bakyura- **Ya know you can talk, right?**

Taro- **Do you think someone hacked into the chat room?**

Saika- **I hope not.**

Setton- **That'd be strange wouldn't it? (^-^)**

Taro- **Setton, did you invite this person?**

Setton- **….no.**

Takano- **Hey.**

Bakyura- **AND SO SHE SPEAKS! (*3*)**

Bakyura- **The beautiful Takano whatever-your-last-name-is says hello to the fabulous Bakyura!**

Bakyura- **I feel so loved! ;3**

Taro- **I'm pretty sure Takano is a guy, Bakyura.**

Setton- **Pfft. (** **ノ＞** **.** **)** **ノ**

Saika- **I am so very confused right now.**

Takano- **At least Taro got it right.**

Bakyura- **Awwe! I was really hoping another girl would join! There's only one!**

Saika- **…**

Bakyura- **Okay,** **Two. But that doesn't make it equal!**

Shizuo was frustrated beyond belief with the switching of genders in Bakyura's mind, yet he was also confused. He would've thought Celty had more than just one girl in the chat room…

Takano- **So there isn't any girls except for two?**

Bakyura- **Nope! Just Setton and Saika. I've asked them for their names, but they absolutely refuse!**

Setton- **That's because we don't trust you.**

Bakyura- **Not faaaair! (¬** **､** **¬)**

Taro- **On a whole other unrelated note, I found my suspicions correct on the whereabouts on the Slasher.**

Setton- **Oh really? Is it good news? ( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ**

Taro- **The thing is I'm not really sure if it's good news or not. The night Anri Sonohara was mysteriously attacked by it is when it vanished. It hasn't been seen since.**

Taro- **Have you heard of anything, Takano?**

Shizuo had heard of the rumors of Saika and had even gone against the army of it maybe a month ago. Not even less than two weeks ago did he meet Anri on the streets with some of the yellow scarves backing her up as if they wanted to take her. SO he beat the shit out of them. Simple as that.

Takano- **Yea I remember meeting up with one of them that had a whole clan of once-were blue squares. He was a real douche.**

Setton- **I bet he was. Seeing Anri go through that was dreadful.**

Bakyura- **Wait Setton, you were there when this Anri girl was almost taken?** **ಠ** **_** **ರೃ**

Shizuo could imagine Celty freaking out over her computer with shaky hands. Then she replied.

Setton- **Yea I was. But it seems Shizuo Heiwajima took care of it.**

He simply shrugged. At least she wasn't completely lying when she said it was him that did so.

Saika- **Can we please stop talking about this?**

Bakyura- **Why's that, Saika? Are you scared?**

Taro- **No more talks about this then. All you have to do is say something like that if you feel uncomfortable, Saika. Or anyone else in here.**

Bakyura- **That means a lot! Thanks buddy!**

Setton- **Yea, thanks Taro. d(-_^)**

A few minutes went by without Shizuo saying anything unless something was asked of him. Then he'd answer. He let out a breath

Bakyura- **'Naw. Now I have to go. Have to take care of some things.**

Taro- **Alright Bak. See ya soon!**

Setton- **Bye Bakyura!**

Saika- **Bye.**

 ** _Bakyura has left the chat._**

Saika- **It's getting late and I still have a bit of schoolwork to do, so I have to go.**

Setton- **So soon?**

Saika- **Yeah. I've been not doing so well the past few days. I need to catch up on work and sleep.**

Taro- **Will you be back tomorrow?**

Saika- **I'm not sure. But anyways, I'll see you.**

Taro- **Bye!**

Setton- **See ya!**

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He knew who was behind that screen of 'Saika'. So he typed in a farewell after them.

Takano- **Later.**

Saika- **Bye everyone.**

 ** _Saika has left the chat._**

Shizuo sat back in his seat, stretching his arms atop his head. It had been a long day and he needed some rest. But before he could put his fingers back on the keyboard, a box appeared.

 ** _Private Room 1- Setton & Takano_**

Setton- **So Shizuo, what do you think of this so far?**

Shizuo had to take his hands off the keyboard once again to comb his fingers through his hair. He knew he definitely didn't like Bakyura. He knew Saika was the girl Bakyura had mentioned earlier, Anri. He didn't know for sure if 'Mikado' was 'Taro' yet or not. It could be someone completely different.

How the night went was a bit crazy with how the subjects were all wobbly and most of the information that Taro and Bakyura were saying wasn't even valid enough to be considered true….

He slid his hand against the keys.

Takano- **It pisses me off.**

 ** _Taro has left the chat._**

 ** _Setton has left the chat._**

 ** _Takano has left the chat._**

 ** _Kanra has joined the chat._**

Kanra- **HEYYYYYY~~~**

Kanra- **Kanra up in the houuuuuse~!**

Kanra- **Oh? No-one's here?**

Kanra- **Sickening.**

 ** _Kanra has left the chat._**


	2. Author's Note

Hi. How's everyone doing? Good? Good.

…

So…I've got a bit of a sour update.

I got a review on this story from an admin stating that I was going against Guidelines, so I will not be putting up any more of this fanfic on this fan fiction website. I am terribly sorry, but I don't want to go through my story being deleted and for no one to find it. Please understand that I am not doing this of my own free will or anything.

For those wondering and hoping for more to read, I will be posting on WattPad, DeviantART, and already 6 chapters have been posted on AO3. I would suggest using WattPad or DeviantART to keep the suspense in check if you want to read it though.

I have different accounts for DeviantART and WattPad. You can probably search me or something because it's a hassle to change my name and all that stuff. I go by _watts1998_ on WattPad, and _dr-a-nime_ on DeviantART. (Dashes included for DeviantART) AO3 is the same name it is here.

Again, I'm sorry for this problem. I didn't read guidelines completely, and that was my fault. I hope that I haven't messed anything up and you don't get this. Thank you for your support and hope to see it in the future on different websites. K that's it bai! :P

 **THIS MESSAGE AND STORY WILL BE DELETED IN THREE DAYS, on Friday, June 26** **th** **, 2015.**

-Kay


End file.
